It Was Worth It
by GlitchGirl23
Summary: READ MS. BABYSITTER VS MR. TRUCK FIRST! The teasing was getting terrible, the time alone was getting too short. When two hormonal people need an escape they have to plot it. Otherwise they were both dead. RATED M FOR A REASON! ONE SHOT!


**GG23: IF YOU HAVE NOT READ MS. BABYSITTER VS MR. TRUCK A DECENT PORTION OF THIS WILL BE LOST TO YOU.** - Just so everyone reading this knows, when I was writing this and even now as I post it I am blushing horribly. But I would be a horrible lying person if I didn't keep my word and post this after talking about it on 'Ms. Babysitter VS Mr. Truck.'

**DISCLAIMER: TRANSFORMERS IS OWNED BY HASBRO. TOOLS IS OWNED BY IRONAFT30. ROXANNE BELONGS TO ME.**

* * *

><p><strong>It Was Worth It<strong>

"The answer is no, and shall remain no Tools." Major William Lennox didn't even look up from his paper work when answering the question asked by his leading field scout Gregory 'Tools' Harper.

The natural red haired soldier visibly frowned at this answer and broke protocol. Crossing his arms Tools asked a bit moodily," Is this about the whole hickey thing? Or is this in response to the threat still imposed by the Decepticons?"

This got Will's full attention, he'd honestly forgotten about the hickey incident that had happened three weeks previous. He didn't know how since it was recorded and still shown around base during the boring days. Lacing his fingers to rest hi chin on them Will scrutinized the younger man. From his past experiences on the field with Tools he knew he was trustworthy and completely capable of handling a situation. From his most recent viewings from an adopted Uncle's perspective he was looking at a young man interested in the young woman he wanted to keep safe from the world, including her own boyfriend. "You willing to do the paperwork when you return?"

"Of course."

"You willing to give reports on her status each night?"

"If it puts you and Simian at ease, yes."

"You willing to tell Jolt, Ironhide and Chromia?"

"...Can I do it from inside one of the tanks?" This was asked all too seriously. It had taken Tools most of the morning to build up the courage to speak to Will and Simmons. He'd spoken to Simmons before seeing Will since Simmons was Roxanne Glitch's legal godfather. He had prayed to God, Jesus and Primus that he would not be the one to inform the walking talking weapons from another planet that one of their favourite humans was going to her boyfriend's for the weekend. The memory of what they'd done to him for putting a hickey on her neck still haunted his dreams.

"Nope. You have to be a man and face the music. I did with Sarah's parents, and so can you." Will got up from his desk and pat the pale red head on the shoulder.

Being pushed towards the door Tools gulped," So it's a yes, as long as I'm the one to tell the Cybertronians? The same Cybertronians that could throw me out into the ocean to be eaten by sharks?" Will nodded and with one more push put Tools out in the hall to get moving to his death.

_'Should I give Ratchet and Optimus a heads up that he might need some protection?...Nah, he can run pretty fast.' _Smiling at his evil genius Will went back to work knowing he'd made the right call.

Walking as slowly as possible Tools muttered out loud to himself," Who should I tell first? The guardian, the trigger happy weapon specialist, or the trigger happy femme?...Let's go with the femme, she might be in a good mood." No sooner did he make the decision did not only the named femme but her sisters appear giggling about something.

Heading towards them with a small wave Tools called out meekly," Good afternoon ladies. Mind if I have a word with you Chromia?"

All three femmes crossed their arms, the good mood already gone Chromia told the now nervous man," This can only be about Roxie, so whatever you have to say you can say in front of all of us."

"Oh...okay. Well, I just thought you should know that I've been given permission to have Roxie come with me this weekend." His voice trailed off a bit at the end and he took a small step back since Chromia's optics had narrowed rather dangerously.

Rolling a little closer to Tools Chromia asked," And just what will be happening at your house this weekend Tools? What's wrong with her staying here like every other weekend? Not planning something we'd disapprove of are you?"

"Of course not Chromia. I was taught my lesson a few weeks ago. I just thought she might enjoy getting off the island for a couple of days. She needs a break from Galloway too. Just because this is his last weekend doesn't mean he can't find Roxie and pull the legal means to take her away. Let's just say it's a safety precaution." Tools was doing his best not to reach into his pocket and speed dial Ratchet for help, Chromia was just getting closer and closer to the point where he could see the gears in her neck joints.

Chromia knew this was all just a way to give them some privacy and she had to applaud the guy for making this attempt. Backing off a bit Chromia pointed at him to make sure he heard every word," I'll let you get away with it this time boy. But know this. The second she gets back she's getting interrogated for every last detail of the weekend. So I wouldn't get comfortable without good running shoes." Her warning given Chromia continued on her way to their quarters. Arcee went by with a soft pat on the back and Flareup, the only supporter of the three gave him a wink.

_'That's one horror faced. That just leaves Blue and Black. Let's go with Big Black, he likes me a little more than Blue.' _Straightening his back Tools continued on to the shooting range where Ironhide was usually found if he wasn't in recharge or flirting with Chromia.

'BANG!' 'BOOM!' With each shot Tools felt like running. He'd found Ironhide on the shooting range, but he'd also found Sunstreaker and Sideswipe with him. The last thing he needed was an audience to his death. Ironhide powered down his cannons to give his full attention to Tools. Fear was just radiating off the human male, meaning Tools needed to tell him something he wouldn't like. "Tell me now or I find out later and get even more upset with you."

"Roxie will be joining me on my shore leave this weekend." Tools said the news quick and bunched up his muscles to start running if need be.

"Wow, you're moving faster than Sides with a femme. And you just got the slag beat out of you three weeks ago." Sunstreaker had to make the situation worse by making it sound perverse and reminding Ironhide about why he'd been chased all over base three weeks ago.

His optics glowed and he bent over to look Tools right in the eyes. His voice a repressed growl he asked," Do you have a death wish punk?"

"No, not really. Why? Should I be running now?" Tools leaned back, his primitive instincts to preserve his life were telling him to run but his mind was fighting it to make sure he saw through with this until the end.

"Have you spoken with Chromia or Jolt about this yet?" Ironhide's question eased Tools forward a bit. The question made it clear that Ironhide wasn't pleased to hear this news, but he wasn't against it. _'Maybe he's beginning to accept me for Roxie's boyfriend...I hope.' _

"I've told Chromia already, she warned me that they were going to interrogate Roxie once she got back. I've been putting Jolt off until the last minute." Sunstreaker and Sideswipe snickered, they'd had a good laughing fit during the hickey incident since Jolt had been the one leading the hunting party.

Ironhide stood back up to his full height, his optics still glowing the weapons specialist grumbled," I will allow this to happen this time. If anything happens to her, by your hand or not, I'll be waiting with some rope and my cannons. We clear?"

"Crystal clear. Thank you Ironhide." This confirmed Tools's thought, Ironhide was beginning to accept him as Roxie's boyfriend, for the time being that is.

"Hey Tools can we come watch you tell Jolt? We're bored out of our processors. It'll be fun to watch you squirm." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker stepped forward with huge eager grins.

Even if Tools told them no they were still going to follow. Rolling his eyes at the two mechs he considered to be his best friends Tools walked off for the med bay, "Whatever. Just don't say anything to make it worse."

"No promises." Hearing both twins say this in unison made Tools inwardly groan, he was going to be running for it this time, he just knew it.

"For the last time, I AM FINE! Scan me one more time and I will key your paint job." The sound of his angry girlfriend's voice sped up Tools' pace.

He opened the human door and poked his head in to find Roxie standing on the Autobot sized examining table glaring at eye level with her guardian Jolt. From his angle his girl dressed in cut off shorts and purple muscle shirt looked fierce and beautiful. Stepping in further he called out," Everything alright?"

Jolt's glare turned away from is charge and down to the human field scout, it was always satisfying when he cringed," What do you want Tools?"

"Don't mind the sour puss Tools, he's just pissy because I won't let him baby me." Roxie used the human controls on the table to lower it and step down to be next to Tools.

Looking over her with concern he asked," It was your back again wasn't it?"

"It was nothing. Don't starting babying me too." Roxie crossed her arms and looked away from the eyes and optics on her.

"Since when does nothing make you curl up into a ball out of agony?" Jolt had nearly panicked when he'd found Roxie outside at the beach doing her best not to cry out in pain. Ever since she'd been released from the med bay nine months ago Roxie would have random moments where her back would flare with pain, no one could figure out what causes the flaring and because it was brief they couldn't give her anything to help it fast enough.

"I'm fine now, there's nothing to worry about. Since you're here to speak to Jolt I'll be going to my room and packing." Roxie pecked Tools on the cheek and swiftly departed. On her way out she passed Sunny and Sides who were leaning against the med bay door eavesdropping, she rolled her eyes and kept walking.

"What is this about packing?" Jolt's optics were already narrowed and his tone held the promise of punishment.

Tools gulped and straightened his back, this was the moment where he proved he still had a back bone. "I came to let you know that we, you included, will be going on shore leave later today to my residence in Jasper, Nevada. I've already gotten the request granted by Optimus, Will and Simmons."

The tips of Jolt's whips slid out with sparks crackling off them," And what makes you think Roxanne is fit for this shore leave? And why am I hearing of it only now from you and not from Optimus?"

The hairs on his arms and neck standing on end Tools calmly replied," Roxie has left the island multiple times already, she is perfectly fine to leave for the weekend. You're hearing it from me because I'm the one that requested the shore leave. I don't see why you have a problem with this since you'll be there the whole time to see everything that happens." _'Until I try out my new little toy on you.' _This addition thought alone had reassured Tools about the super overprotective brother guardian going along with them.

His whips still charged Jolt went straight to head command,'_** Jolt to Optimus.'**_

_** 'Optimus receiving loud and clear.'**_

_** 'Is what Tools say truth sir?'**_

_** 'If you're referring to Roxanne being cleared for shore leave this afternoon then yes. As her guardian you are to accompany them for the weekend. If you disagree with this then Ratchet will take your position for the duration.' **_ Optimus' words were clear. Jolt would do his job, or be replaced because Jolt couldn't stand Tools interacting with Roxanne on a close and personal level.

_**'That won't be necessary, sir. I will continue my duties as Roxanne's guardian throughout the weekend. Jolt out.' **_Sheathing his whips Jolt bent and grabbed Tools in his hand. Bringing him right to his facial plates Jolt growled in a low whisper," I will tell you this only once. If you try anything like you did a few weeks ago you will sorely regret it." With little care Jolt practically dropped Tools on the floor then left to fill his energon stores.

Rubbing his back Tools groaned," That could have gone better."

"Actually, that's probably the best you'll get from Jolt. Be thankful he powered down his whips before grabbing you like that." Sideswipe and Sunstreaker entered the med bay once they were sure Jolt wasn't going to jump on them to vent his frustrations.

"You guys say he's returning to his old self, yet all I've been seeing is the same Jolt that I've known from day one." Tools knew the reason he just wanted to hear someone else say it.

"That's because he doesn't like you." Sunstreaker said it point blank and Tools felt better knowing he wasn't just imagining things.

"Good luck dealing with him for the next few days. We won't be there to pin him down so you can get your freak on with your femme." Sideswipe said these departing words and left with Sunstreaker to go start a new betting pool on how the weekend will go over. The two human femmes Alice and Beth were their best participants and made the most interesting bets on everything concerning their friend's love life.

The next two hours passed without incident (not including Jolt's constant complaining and muttering.) At the time of departure they were seen off by Will, Simmons, Optimus, the triplets and Ironhide. Roxie could have sworn that everyone except Optimus and Flareup had glared at Tools in some way. Buckled up on the plane Roxie took Tools' hand, keeping her voice low so not to be heard by Jolt she giggled," From all those silent death threats I'm guessing you were told to behave?"

Leaning his head down to put his forehead against hers he whispered back lightly," And of course I'll be on my best behaviour. However if you were the one to initiate anything that would be a totally different story."

Making a face she hissed," For the past hour Uncle Simian and Uncle Will have been trying to give me the 'Don't make a sparkling' speech. I had to hide in Ironhide once and behind Skids and Mudflap another."

Snickering Tools kissed Roxie on the nose," You poor femme. It sounds like everyone expects the worst from us, and what kind of responsible adults would we be if we didn't fulfil those expectations?" Tools smoothly removed Roxie's blue chrome hearing muffler to whisper this seductively in her ear.

Chills rippled down her spine from his breath on her ear, a clear hint that he remembered how sensitive they were from their last bit of fun in his work room. Lowering her eyelids and looking up at him she gave him her best sultry expression," My thoughts exactly." _'Steady by, don't jump her. Jolt will get this plane turned around in a nanosecond and kill you. Just wait, breathe and wait.' _Tools had to repeat this like a mantra, this was a game they'd played many times before. First one to initiate intimate contact loses and had to be subjected to very pleasurable torture. As it stood he was tied with her and he did not want to be the weaker gender in terms of control.

Cupping her face to touch his nose to hers he laughed," Nice try love. If I'm going to go down, so are you on equal footing. We just need to wait. Until then we'll just sit on our hands and cross our legs." As he'd wanted this made Roxie laugh and derive more suspicion from Jolt.

The plane couldn't take them straight to Jasper, Nevada and dropped them off at the nearest city sporting a large airport. This left them with a four hour car ride, Jolt played the spoil sport and made Roxie sit in the front passenger seat. This didn't prevent her from playing 20 Questions with Tools.

During the last hour of the ride Roxie fell asleep, letting Jolt and Tools snicker at her snoring. The man and mech shared a moment in which someone else's embarrassment made them forget about the tension between them.

The tension returned when they entered Jasper and pulled up in front of the Harper Repair Shop, the only mechanic, clothes, electronics (etc,etc) shop in Jasper. Jolt turned on his interior lights to wake up Roxie, "Rise and shine Snorelax, we're here." Jolt didn't even bother hiding his dislike to his words.

Tools ignored the ill tone towards his home and went to Roxie's open door to help her get up while she rubbed the sleep from her eyes. When he was sure she wasn't going to topple over he went to Jolt's trunk and retrieved their bags. "You put her straight to bed Tools, try anything else and I'll wake the whole city."

"What kind of guy do you take me for?" Tools took great offence to the implication that he would take advantage of his girlfriend, only low life did that. Jolt said nothing in response, allowing Tools to stay in an irked temper while leading Roxie inside with one hand and the other holding their bags.

They went around to the backdoor since the front went into the shop. In her half conscious state Roxie took in the details of her temporary surroundings. A decent sized completely polished kitchen, including a fridge covered with blue prints for minor gadgets and gizmos. The living room had a theme of beige and blue making it soothing just to look at. The shop was cut off from her view sue to a solid wood door.

Tools put down his own bag and slung Roxie's duffel bag on to his shoulder. Moving up behind her he scooped her up in his arms to hold her bridal style. "Come Milday, the electricity wielding dragon insists on your undisturbed slumber."

"The dragon needs to stop being a pain in the aft." Roxie mumbled this sleepily, resting her head against Tools' chest to be lulled by his heart beat.

Tools carried his drowsing femme up a single small flight of stairs. Travelling down a narrow hallway he told her each room," This belongs to my parents when they're home, the throne room, my room, and here we have as of today your room Milady. Should bother turning on the lights?"

"Nuh uh. Just toss me on the bed and I'll find my way under the blankets eventually." Roxie covered a yawn and snuggled more in Tools' hold, making him sigh in contentment and slight frustration, even half asleep Roxie made restraining himself difficult.

Instead of tossing her he shuffled into the room and gently laid her down on the bed so he could drop her duffle bag. Looking back over he was surprised and amused to find her buried under the covers. Leaning down he gently kissed her on the lips and was pleased when she kissed back, a sensation he would never get tired of. He broke the contact to whisper," Sweet dreams Milady." With much reluctance Tools left the room and went to get his own bag before heading to bed himself.

Jolt watched all this happen using his heat sensors, when Tools had kissed Roxie he'd wanted to blare his horn. He held off to give Tools the chance to prove himself, which he did. Once Tools was asleep in his own room Jolt did a quick sensor sweep for any indication of lurking enemies. Picking up nothing Jolt sent along a brief report to Optimus and Will to let them know they were safe and secure. He then went into recharge for the night.

Roxie woke up the next morning from the sunlight streaming through her window and the smell of something delicious tickling her nose. Sitting up and stretching Roxie smiled at the room. Tools had said it was the guest room but one look around revealed the lie. Using the cover of dark Tools had put her in his own room. The walls were plastered with posters of vehicles of all kinds, the odd pin up, and two band posters. Besides that there was a desk covered with little mechanical parts and blue prints, a well used tool box sat on the chair. These were the only things that showed the room's true owner. The walls were a pale blue and his bed was a comfortable double box spring with all white coverings.

The smell of cooking meat had been added to the original smell that had woken her up. Stomach growling Roxie jumped out of bed and got dressed. Plain grey jogging pants and her robot t-shirt seemed fitting enough for the day, a quick hair preening, a check on her hearing mufflers and she was set. Going down the stairs she heard cheerful whistling, she followed the familiar tune to the kitchen and nearly doubled over in laughter. "Oh wow. Hehe, this is already an awesome day."

Standing at the stove cooking eggs, pemeal bacon and pancakes was Tools wearing a snug black t-shirt and form fitting jeans, over all that he wore a pink apron reading 'Kiss the Cook.' "And it's only going to get better. How did you sleep last night?"

"Very well, it helped that I apparently got the better bed. I'm a big girl, I can handle a stiff mattress." She went over to him since he couldn't leave the food unattended. As the apron ordered she went on tip toe and kissed him in a morning greeting.

Tools wrapped an arm around her waist and pressed her against him, he kissed her neck and upwards to her earlobe, his voice husky with want he explained," Yes, but you're back would be in no condition for tonight." The chills returned with goosebumps, _'Shit he's getting better at this game, damn you double edged sword.'_

Struggling to keep her breathing even Roxie pushed Tools back," The concern is noted, Oh Horny One. Just make sure yo have pain killers handy, you'll need them for your own muscles." Roxie suggestively swayed her hips over to the already set table. Taking a seat she tapped the centre button on the ridge of her right hearing muffler. "Good morning Mr. Grinch. How was your recharge?"

_**'Would have been better if I was back at the base.' **_Jolt's snippy voice came back through the mufflers, a wonderful addition that could come in handy at any time. Including the times she wanted to just bother Jolt out of boredom.

"Oh stop being a sparkling you like it here and you're just putting on an act. We'll see you in a half hour or so, time for breakfast." Jolt made no retort, he couldn't because she was right. Jasper was one of the rare towns that wasn't large and completely conquered the surrounding nature. Not a lot of vegetation but unique rock formations, caves and wild life he's never gotten to observe before.

Tools snickered at how the human female of only 20 years treated the alien robot that was thousands of years older. Putting a plate loaded with food in front of her he asked," What do you want to do today, light of my spark?"

Making a face at the cheesy name she stabbed a piece of pancake and mused," Those caves you talked about sounded pretty cool. How about there?"

"Your wish is my command Milady. The morning shall be spent cave dwelling, in the afternoon we shall purchase the food items necessary for supper, a surprise for you, and then a nice little cuddle on the couch." Tools made finger quotes around the word cuddle.

An eyebrow raised she asked," I don't think the couch will be comfortable, or big enough for my idea of cuddling, but your house your call. You're a brilliant chef by the way. I might have to tell Sarah I found someone that can make better pancakes than her." Roxie took another large bite of her pancakes and smiled hugely.

"That won't be necessary. The recipe is originally Sarah's, I just made small changes. If the pancakes make you this happy I can't wait to see how you react to my dinner cooking." If there was one thing Tools would never get enough of it was Roxanne Glitch's smile, no matter what form it took she would always make his whole body sigh in bliss. When she'd agreed to be his girlfriend he was given the gift of an endless supply of her smiles. These days he had to admit that his favourite form of her smile was when she was seducing him. Her lips would take on an irresistible pout and his heart would quicken to ridiculous speeds.

The remainder of breakfast was spent planning the day and the next. As well their seats were close enough together for them to tease the other with finger trailing and light foot brushing, By the time they left the house both red heads were on the brink of going insane from hormones.

Jolt once again enforced the seating situation to keep them separated. He'd seen their behaviour inside the house and he would have non of it in his own body.

Tools enjoyed leading Roxie and holoform Jolt through one of the caves that had been slightly tampered with with hand rails. They got lucky and found a colony of bats to watch and listen to for a little bit. The small run in with the nocturnal creatures lightened Jolt's mood enough to ignore Tools holding Roxie's hand and making little circles on the back of her hand with his thumb. They travelled through two more caves to take up the whole morning.

Jolt let Roxie go into the local grocery store with Tools so he could review the information he'd recorded from the caves. As they went down every aisle one of the town's residents would call out to Tools, only they all called him by his first name. After the sixth person did this Roxie asked him," Do you like being called Tools, or are you just use to it?"

He'd been asked this question before so he gave her the same answer," I'm really only Tools on base, here I'm the little genius trouble maker Greg, and anyone with a higher rank than me calls me Harper. I acknowledge whichever name suits me in an area."

"Well how about Hot Pants? Would you acknowledge that name?" Roxie burst out laughing when Tools replied with a suggestive eyebrow raise and coy smile.

They took the groceries back to the house and spent the majority of the afternoon preparing it, Jolt even lent a hand out of curiosity. The end result was a quaint romantic dinner of penne alfredo, garden salad, and steamed vegetables with melted cheese sauce. "Alright, this beats breakfast hands down. Why don't you do the cooking back on base?" Roxie's taste buds were in heaven, and it had even more value to it since she helped to make it too.

"The current cooks have talent too, they just don't get very many chances to show it. Elena's chocolate pudding is to die for. You're still the master chef in terms of Sloppy Joes though. Sure you won't give me the recipe?"

"Tell you what, I'll let you try and convince me tonight. You only get this chance though." She then teased him the worse possible way by slowly pushing a penne noodle into her mouth and licking her lips. _'She keeps this up and dessert is gonna be on the table before the dinner plates get cleared.' _To keep himself restrained Tools looked down at his plate and refused to acknowledge her as she giggled.

By the end of supper they were just about ready to run to the opposite sides of the house just to calm down, Tools had almost gone for a cold shower twice. Sucking it up and reminding themselves they were intelligent two leggers, not mammals that were controlled by their hormones and instincts, they exited the house normally and were lead to the location of Tools' surprise.

On the outside it looked like another really tall cropping of mountain. With a touch of a hidden button part of the base moved to reveal a hidden entrance. Slack jawed Roxie let Tools tow her inside while he explained," I found it during my first year with NEST, or more like Ratchet found it and I found it by finding Ratchet. He'd been badly damaged and found cover here in this abandoned bunker. I followed a trail of energon to him. He was in stasis but I could tell he wasn't a normal machine and did what I could to fix him up. Two months later Major William Lennox came knocking on my door to offer me a position in NEST. I've been fixing this place up since then. This isn't my surprise, just so you know. To get your surprise we need to take the elevator up to the helicopter pad."

"I'm not sure going to a spot out in the open where Cyclonus can easily find us is a good idea." Tools gave Roxie a reassuring hand squeeze, she still had nightmares of the past encounter she had with the insane Decepticon news helicopter.

Jolt was proud of his charge for recognizing the danger and he still didn't approve of Gregory Harper as a suitable boyfriend, yet this once he was going to put faith in the human to make her smile again. "I've had my sensors on high alert since we got here and will continue to do so while you are up there. Just be quick." Tools gave Jolt an appreciative smile and gently pulled Roxie to the elevator.

The doors closed and Tools put his hands over Roxie's eyes, he lips on the back of her neck he whispered," I promise you'll be safe Roxie. I'll slag anything that shows and tries to harm you. I almost lost you once, I won't let it happen again."

The raw emotions coming from Tools' words left Roxie's heart in a frenzy. The elevator came to a stop and Tools used his body to push her forward, the warmth at her back eased her worries of a Decepticon attack, letting her put her full trust in the man that was covering her eyes.

He pulled back his hands and Roxie gasped in awe. On the top of the helicopter pad the sunset was huge, colourful and absolutely fairy tale material. Even at the cost of the image burning into her retinas Roxie could not look away from the natural work of art. Tools wrapped his arms around her shoulders, to which she leaned into. The moment was the perfect romantic movie scene and Roxie wished she could hit the pause button. Instead they silently watched the sun dip below the horizon and bring the night. She turned around so she could properly hug Tools, she sighed into his chest," Best gift ever, thank you."

"Don't be thanking me yet love, there's still more for me to give you." He tipped her chin and tenderly kissed her lips, the romantic moment had to be officially finished with the right kiss, leaving the next to be open for the appropriate emotions.

The kiss broken and the romantic mood slightly dissipated by his words Roxie jumped back into the game," Right, and the sooner we get back the sooner I can receive these wonderful gifts of yours." The hip swaying returned for the walk to the elevator where she then suggestively leaned against one of the walls. _'That's it, I'm going to die from hormone over load at this rate. I'll wait 15 minutes once we get back to the house, no longer than that. Primus please let my gadget work!' _ Walking a bit stifly Tools joined Roxie in the elevator to show Jolt that nothing bad, Decepticon or hormonal wise, had happened to Roxie.

On the drive back Tools kept his mind focused on anything but Roxie, which ended up working well since she was telling Jolt about the gorgeous sunset.

The second they stopped in front of the house Tools zipped out of Jolt claiming washroom and ran for it. Roxie had an idea as to what he was really doing and snickered, she gave Jolt a small pat on the hood then proceeded inside to find something to keep her mind occupied for however long Tools took to get ready.

Jolt was getting intensely suspicious. The whole day Roxie and Tools were almost impossible to keep apart, since they'd returned from the repaired bunker it seemed like Tools and Roxie were doing their best to avoid each other. Tools also seemed to constantly check the time, he was waiting for something to happen and Jolt didn't want to know what. Another minute passed of the odd behaviour and Jolt had enough. He opened the comm link between him and Roxie's hearing mufflers, then went dark. His last thought was, _'Tools is a dead human.'_

Tools peeked out his parents' bedroom window at the Autobot, he'd just flicked the 'on' switch to his latest invention. It's original design was to put Decepticons prisoners in stasis if Ratchet couldn't get close enough to do it by hand. He'd gotten the idea for another use for it when Jolt had promised to watch him and Roxie together for the rest of their lives. He took out a small pebble and threw it down to hit Jolt's hood. He didn't move, honk or flash his lights. Success. With the nannybot out of commission he and Roxie could finally follow up on their promises made throughout the whole day.

Roxie ad situated herself on one of the couch cushions and tried to meditate the time away. She was startled when her hearing muffler turned on, let some static in, then turned off again. This turned out to be her only warning. She'd stood up from the couch to try and see if Jolt was still outside, thus giving Tools the perfect opening.

He snuck up from behind and wrapped one arm around her arms to restrain them. She got as far as opening her mouth to ask what he was doing only to get the words stuck in her throat by him nibbling on her neck. Tools had deliberately kept his other hand free so he could remove her hearing mufflers. The nice side effect of hormones was that they kept Roxie from focusing on the high pitched frequencies of electronics.

It drove Roxie crazy as he slowly worked his way up her neck and got to her ear. His teeth were gentle on her earlobe, his breathe still even while hers was getting shallow he whispered," I believe someone told me to convince her to hand over a recipe."

Her mind was beginning to haze of coherent thinking, the only thing she was focusing on was the man trailing more kisses down her neck. He got to the base and clamped down to redo what had cost them extra supervision in the first place. It was the last push she needed, her muscles gave out allowing Tools to be her only means of support to stay on her feet. With a little added suction and she was near panting. Removing his mouth from her neck e smiled smugly at the dark bruise he'd made, Jolt would knew what happened anyway, so he might as well acted as he pleased before dying. Kissing the areas close to her ear he purred in his husky tone," I think I would be far more convincing upstairs? Oh? What's this, my poor girl has lost the ability to move. No problem, I just have to do this." He used his free arm to scoop up her legs and hold her bridal style again.

Without Tools working on her neck and ears Roxie regained some control. Held close to his best she realized he'd taken off his shirt, smiling coyly she waited until they got to the top of the stairs then struck. Leaning up she got Tools right on his neck's sweet spot.

The air left his lungs in one big sigh, to keep them from falling back down the stairs he forced himself to walk forward a few steps and put his back against the nearest door. His grip on her loosened and she used it to get her feet back on the ground. She was just tall enough to plant the lightest of kisse in the same area, when he couldn't possibly take anymore she reached up and pulled his face down to kiss him fiercely. This only set them both off.

Control over his own muscles regained Tools pulled Roxie tightly against him. Her administration on his neck had begun to arouse him, the feel of her body against him added with their tongue contact hardened him to the max.

She felt the bulge and knew he was ready but she wasn't going to go there just yet, she was sure she had the upper hand and would use it. During their last bit of fun she'd learned he enjoyed it more when she was on a closer height level with him. Words weren't needed, she simply lifted her leg as high as it would go and he got the hint. Almost rehearsed he bent down without breaking the lip lock and got his arm beneath her to then raise her up above his height. She wrapped her legs around her his waist and the kiss was deepened further. The stayed like this for a moment longer before breaking for air. Laying her head on his shoulder close to his ear she panted," If you want that recipe we'll need to move to the room you think best suits our needs."

"Hm...I can do without the recipe. I'm more content convincing you Milady. Though you do make a valid point. I would hate for your beautiful body to be ruined by rug burn." He spoke and moved at the same time, he carried her to his bedroom and all but kicked the door open and closed.

With the door closed it was like they were reenacting their time in the work room. Tools went to the nearest wall and pinned Roxie up against it. The support taking some of her weight Tools started working on the other side of her neck. The haze returned clouding her thoughts but still letting her feel everything, from Tools teeth skimming the skin on her neck, the hair she grasped on his head and his hands beginning to explore. Tools kept an arm under her to make sure she didn't slide down, his other hand slipped up under her shirt to trail his fingers up her back that wasn't against the wall. Goosebumps followed the trail of his finger tips where they stopped at his destination, the clasps of her bra. More than happy to help Roxie arched her back giving better access to the clothing's release. She felt him smile against her neck sending more chills down her spine at the same time his fingers effortlessly undid the clasps. This wasn't enough for him, he pushed his hips harder against her. He leaned his upper torso back pulling her forward further, without hesitation he pulled her shirt up and over her head. The bra snagged on the shirt and came off at the same time, a bonus that Tools greatly appreciated.

The air and her heightened hormones had her nipples hard and the flush of her cheeks completed the delicious image he'd only ever dreamed of. His lips took hers once more, this time he pressed his chest against hers to feel how soft her breasts were.

Roxie had only ever exposed this much skin to Joey, and even when she did she felt entirely self conscious. It was different with Tools, he'd removed her shirt and bra ans she felt at ease. Even with the scars on her back she had no second thoughts about what she was going. She was the one to advance their actions. Mikeala had told her about the trick during one of their girl nights with Maggie and the triplets' holoforms.

Ever so lightly she traced her fingers down his spine to the rim of his pants. She slipped her thumbs beneath the material and grazed his skin around to the front. Tools shuddered at the teasing, loving every second of it. Taking it as a hint to change location he took her off the wall and laid her on the bed. He removed his pants then reclaimed his position on top of her.

Without his pants to suppress most of his girth she felt his full size against her thigh and shivered in anticipation. She shivered more intensely as he kissed her mouth, her chin, the hollow of her throat, each nipple then her stomach. His kisses stopped right at the rim of her jogging pants, ever so slowly he pulled them down and off leaving her in her red silk panties. His kisses travelled back up to her right breast, he took the nipple in his mouth and got to work tweaking and teasing it with his tongue. These actions got the desired response, her back arched and the smallest of whimpers escaped her throat. He released the nipple and moved to the left but he didn't leave the right on alone. As he repeated his tongue teasing on the left nipple he lightly pinched and circled the right nipple. The whimper came back out several times, listening closely Tools heard it escalate to a moan. This being exactly what he wanted Tools ceased his motions on the right nipple and moved his hand down her side to the waist of her panties.

Goosebumps and shivers responded to this in agreement. His hand slipped under the silk to lightly run over her clit, her reaction was instant with a sharp intake of breathe. They didn't stop and continued further down until the tip of his middle finger found the entrance.

Roxie didn't know how much longer she could hold out until she broke and asked for him. He was getting back at her for all the times she teased him mercilessly with gestures, words and lately food. The look on his face had been priceless when she'd eaten the penne noodle in a taunting implication. His finger stayed on the rim of her slick entrance, moving up and down just fast enough to make her moan. Tools left the nipple and put his mouth on hers just as he slipped his middle and index finger inside. She moaned deeply into the kiss and fought to breathe through her nose.

Tools knew it was somewhat cruel by not satisfying her fully as much as they both wanted him to, but he was enjoying the control he had over her body while it lasted. On a daily basis she need only do the smallest thing and he was fighting back his impulses. Feeling her moans in the kiss as he moved his fingers in and out added to his own desire to go all the way. He wouldn't succumb, not until he heard what he needed.

Roxie was beginning to buck her hips to drive his fingers deeper in, the bastard would pull back to prevent it. He suddenly added a third finger and dove them in as far as they could go. What's more he was nibbling on her ear. The intensity of the unfulfilled pleasures was too much. Focusing through the haze she managed to speak through her moans," Greg, oooh, please. Y-you're driving me nuts."

His fingers stopped and withdrew the action causing her to hiss. Tools kissed her earlobe, his voice laced with victory he purred," Of course Love." As he crawled off of her backwards he bent down and clasped her panties in his teeth taking them off as he went.

In the dim lighting created by the moonlight coming through the window her exposed form was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen.

Roxie's thoughts were much the same of Greg. He shed his boxers and gave her the sight of a man perfectly made just for her. He was made to protect, comfort and love her with his entire being. With Joey it had all been lust, with Gregory Harper it was love.

They were rebelling against those that wanted them to behave like adults, but they still rebelled like smart adults. Tools opened the drawer in the bedside table to pull out the box of condoms he'd purchased a week ago. He personally had no liking for the things, as any other male did, but didn't dare risking the consequences of not using one. Roxie also refused to do it without one.

The protection in place Tools returned to the bed. He position himself between her legs and braced himself on either side of her head. He kissed her deeply on the lips and plunged in, she gasped as he sighed. As they had expected he fit perfectly right to the base.

To let her get comfortable with the stretch he started them on a slow rhythm. She moaned with each thrust, her hips began to move against him a bit quicker, an indication she wanted more. Unable to deny her he picked up the pace. Her moans grew louder and shorter. They were in a fluid fast paced rhythm and it still wasn't enough for Roxie. She arched her back and wrapped her legs around his hips. The shift in position allowed Tools to go in deeper and hit her G spot. Her moans took on words to encourage him to continue," Oh! Y-yes! Yes! Harder Greg, harder." He did just this and put her back to moans that were her loudest and shortest yet.

The pace was endurable for a man of his health, the pleasure he was receiving was getting to be too much. He felt himself peaking and made sure to let Roxie know," R-Roxie, I-I'm going to cum, I'm almost there." Roxie had been out of her mind with bliss, the warning that it was about to end didn't deteriorate it. Fighting off her own needs she leaned up and bit down on Tools' sweet spot. This pushed him over the edge, he gave one more full thrust and released.

His strength gone he slowly pulled out and rolled off of Roxie to catch his breathe. Breathing just as heavily Roxie rolled onto her side to face Tools and kiss his forehead. Brushing his sweat soaked hair off of his face she whispered the words their actions had made clear," I love you Gregory Harper."

He opened his blue eyes to see her flushed smiling face. Reaching up to brush away a bead of sweat running down her cheek he whispered back," And I love you Roxanne Glitch."

They laid smiling at each other until Tools had enough energy to get up and remove the evidence. Roxie appeared to be sleeping when he returned, when he got under the covers to hold her against him she giggled," Make sure you do plenty of stretches before leaving the house tomorrow Love."

"Heh, he can't chase me out in the open. He'll bitch at me all the way back to the base, then join everyone else in the man hunt. We'll worry about my funeral arrangements tomorrow, for now we sleep and dream of doing this all over again." Even with his imminent death the next day Tools and Roxie slept in each others arms with smiles on their faces.

The next morning the whole neighbourhood was woken up by what could only be the angriest car honking known to man. Roxie sleepily put on her pants and shirt from yesterday and stumbled downstairs to get her hearing mufflers. Bracing herself she put them on and hit the comm button," Uh, morning?"

_**'DO NOT GOOD MORNING ME FEMME! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU AND THAT BOY I AM GOING TO TIE YOU TO A TREE WITH A SIGN SAYING 'TO MEGATRON! HAPPY FRAGGIN SPARKDAY!' WE ARE GOING BACK TO DEIGO GARCIA RIGHT NOW!' **_Roxie had to take her hearing muffler off to prevent losing her hearing all together.

Just in a clean pair of boxers Tools asked with a wary eye on the door," Is he mad?"

"Let's put it this way. He's calling me femme again." Jolt's yelling done she put the hearing muffler back on. "We'll be out once we get dressed and I make sure I have everything."

"You have ten minutes femme." The comm link cut off and Roxie smirked at Tools, she was getting a bit of a thrill out of the trouble she was in. Tools shook his head and kissed her, earning them another angry horn honk from outside. Laughing they hurried to get ready.

The seat belts held onto them to the point of suffocation and the entire ride was made in silence. Jolt must have relayed the whole situation back to base the very nanosecond he came out of stasis because they were greeted by a group of angry revving vehicles at the landing strip. Chromia and Ironhide's holoforms stepped out of Ironhide's cab, each going for one of the humans. Chromia grabbed Roxie by the arm while Ironhide took hold of Tools by the throat.

"When we get back we are having a LONG talk Roxanne." Roxie was practically dragged to the air carrier and Tools was literally thrown in after them.

Tools and Roxie were kept apart by the angry Cybertronian couple the whole flight. The very second the plane stopped Chromia changed to her bi-pedal mode and carried Roxie off for interrogation. Tools exited the plane the same way he got on it, he was thrown. "You get a five second head start." This came from Simmons who was perched behind the wheel of a jeep.

Tools was off and running at the word 'five', as he ran down the tarmac with Jolt, Ironhide, and Simmons on his ass he thought over and over in his mind,' _It was worth it! It was worth it!' 'BOOM!' 'IT WAS WORTH IT!'_

**END.**


End file.
